This invention relates generally to angular measurement devices and, more particularly, to an electronic slope indicating instrument which provides both visual and audible indications of angular measurement.
Bubble levels have traditionally been used to indicate alignment with a horizontal or vertical axis. Such a level typically includes one or more bubble vials in which the position of a gas bubble relative to a pair of transverse lines indicates a respective alignment. However, a traditional bubble level can be extremely time-consuming and inconvenient to use. Often the workpiece whose angular alignment is in question must be adjusted at some distance from the point of measurement, requiring the worker to travel repeatedly from the point of adjustment to the place where the level is located. The direct reading of the level is also difficult because it may be used in poorly lighted areas where the bubble cannot readily be seen.
Various types of electronic levels have been proposed in the art for providing a level which gives an audio indication that angular alignment has been achieved. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices suffer from disadvantages such as a lack of portability, relative crudeness in determining actual angular displacement, or a general fragility of construction which is unsuitable in the actual environment of the workplace.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an angular inclination measurement device that provides angle indications both visually and audibly. Further, it is desirable to have a measurement device that provides audible angle messages in a selectable language. In addition, it is desirable to have a measurement device that can transmit audible angle indications to a remote location.